User retention is an issue that can affect product and service providers, including those in the media content streaming industry. Low rates of mobile activation by new users during the onboarding process are especially problematic. For example, some media content streaming services experience dropout rates of up to 80% within the first week of registration. Low retention rates are often caused by users' poor understanding about the value proposition of a media application and/or an inability to reach aspects of the media application that deliver core value in a short enough time frame.